diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Versprechen
An der Klippe half er ihr, sich hinzusetzen. Eolarios – nicht Ian. Während ihr Blick bereits über das Meer und Teile Westfalls glitt, setzte er sich einfach neben sie. Auch sein Blick ging in die Ferne. Sie schloss die Augen. Sie waren eins geworden. Sie hatte nicht mehr unterscheiden können. Und sie schämte sich so sehr dafür. Wie hatte das nur geschehen können? Wie hatte sie sich so sehr hinreißen lassen können? Wie hatte sie zulassen können, dass sie den Bezug zur Realität verlieren konnte? '' ''Das durfte nicht noch einmal passieren. E o l a r i o s. 'Nicht' Ian. Ian... »Was hast du getan...« Eolarios Stimme war leise, und sie erkannte die Spur von Verzweiflung, die diese Worte wie ein fauliges Band durchzog. '' '''WAS HAST DU GETAN?!', schrie David. Sein Gesicht war vor Wut ganz rot gewesen. Vincent's dagegen war weiß wie Kalk gewesen, den Spaten hatte er noch immer in der Hand – doch kein Blut hatte daran geklebt. David's Faust hatte sein Gesicht getroffen, und er war zu Boden gefallen. Der Spaten war auf den enthaupteten, untoten aber leblosen Körper ihrer Mutter gekippt. David war neben ihm auf die Knie gefallen. 'WAS HAST DU GETAN?!', hatte er immer wieder und wieder geschrien, und es hatte gewirkt, als wolle er nie aufhören, Vincent zu schlagen. Scarlet erstarrte, erschauderte, als diese Erinnerung sie überflutete. Sie starrte Eolarios an, dann wandte sie den Blick sofort ab. »Was hast du getan...?«, wiederholte sie mit schwacher Stimme, »Was hab' ich... getan...?« Er musste erkannt haben, dass er etwas furchtbar falsches getan hatte, denn er drehte sich zu ihr. '' ''»Was ist los...?«, fragte er sie. »Meine Brüder... er hat ihn angeschrien, weil er sie erschlagen hat...« Eolarios seufzte. »Es tut mir Leid. So war es nicht gemeint.« Aber Scarlet nickte bloß und sah ihn noch immer nicht an. Er drehte sich wieder nach vorn, das sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel. Aber dann legte sich sein Arm wieder um ihre Schultern und Scarlet schloß langsam ihre Augen. Er zog sie an sich, sie lehnte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter – so oft tat sie das in letzter Zeit. Er hatte die buchstäbliche starke Schulter zum Anlehnen. Und sie wusste nicht, ob sie das genießen sollte... oder ob es sie störte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, es würde abhängig machen und in letzter Zeit hatte sie besonders schmerzhaft gelernt, dass Abhängigkeit '''immer' etwas Schlechtes war.'' Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort noch gesessen hatte. Aber sie war in ihrem eigenen Bett, das hieß, auf der Matratze in ihrer kleinen Hütte aufgewacht. Immer wieder hatte sie in der Nacht das Brüllen des Tiers vernommen, das Klirren der Ketten, an die es sich selbst fesseln musste. Sie hatte den Drang verspürt, hinauf zu gehen. Sie hatte es ihm versprochen. Und als sie endgültig erwacht war, beschloss sie, Frühstück zu machen. Sie hatte sogar genug Zeit für Pfannkuchen. Gegen halb 8 am Morgen machte sie sich, mit einer Wolldecke, dem Korb und handgebrühtem Kaffee, auf den Weg den Berg hinauf. Aber es war noch nicht so weit. '' ''So setzte sie sich hinter dem Hügel hin. Als die Arbeiter kamen, um die Baustelle weiter voran zu bringen, musste sie sich etwas einfallen lassen, warum sie jetzt noch nicht zum Haus konnten. Sie sollten ihren Herren nicht so sehen - sie wusste, dass er das nicht gerade begrüßen würde. Und sie hatte Recht. Es war gut gewesen, die Männer wieder nach unten zu schicken, warten zu lassen. Seine Laune war grauenhaft, aber wer könnte ihm das schon verübeln? Er trank immerhin den Kaffee. Den ganzen weiteren Tag ließ er sich auf der Baustelle nicht mehr blicken, aber Scarlet hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass Eolarios sich nach einer so anstrengenden Nacht einfach umziehen und zurückkehren würde. Wenn er nicht schlief, brauchte er wenigstens seine Ruhe, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden. Scarlet seufzte tief, angestrengt. So viel war geschehen und die Erinnerungen kehrten nur zäh wieder zurück. Sie wünschte, sie würden gar nicht wiederkehren. Oder zumindest nicht alle. Der Streit im Haupthaus zwischen ihr und Eolarios – das wollte sie am Liebsten wieder fortwischen. Doch das, was danach geschehen war... der Kuss und die Nähe, nein, das wollte sie am Liebsten ewig halten. Doch die Krallen, die sich in ihren Rücken gebohrt hatten, sein vor Anstrengung zitternder Körper, sein Flehen. Sie hatte seine Angst gespürt. Und sie hatte selbst Angst gehabt. Vor ihm. Und dann war er da gewesen, er, der für sie nichts anderes verkörperte, als Schmerz und Leid. Tyldron Stehmer. Hatte er ihr doch aufgelauert, wie ein Tier seiner Beute. Das kam dem wirklich am Nächsten – er war der Jäger, und sie war die Beute. Die Erinnerung an heftigen Schmerz stieg in ihr auf, und sie presste keuchend die Hand auf den Unterleib. Blut, so viel und überall. Sie hatte nichts anderes mehr gesehen, nur noch Blut. Und dann war da noch ein zweiter Mann gewesen. Sie hatte ihn nicht gesehen, aber er war dort gewesen. Das wusste sie sicher. Beinahe wäre es vorbei gewesen, beinahe wäre es alles vorbei gewesen – für immer. Wäre es doch nur vorbei gewesen... Aber dann hätte sie ihr Versprechen gebrochen. Sie würde bei ihm bleiben. Sie hatte es nicht nur Eolarios versprochen, sondern auch sich selbst. Kategorie:Spielergeschichten